order_of_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Layos Lamrus
Layos is a Mirialan Jedi loyal to the Jedi Order. His skill with dual lightsabers is superb for a Jedi of his age. His ability to use the force, however, needs improvement. Layos is loyal, smart, and strong in the Light Side. Despite not having a tongue and being inable to speak, Layos still inspires his fellow Jedi with his kind heart and stoic willpower. Early Life Layos was born on Mirial to Yoris and Danas Lamrus. He is the nephew of Jedi Master Jassre Lamrus, and brother to Commander Darnus Lamrus of the Republic Military. Layos was always interested in learning. While on Mirial, Layos excelled in his studies. When his Uncle came to visit, Layos discovered that he was Force Sensitive, by lifting a stone with the force. Jassre convinced Yoris and Danas to allow him to take Layos to Tython to become an initiate in the Jedi Order. At first they said no, claiming Layos had a promising future in becoming an engineer, designing vehicles and weapons for the Republic, all while being safe. Jassre didn't give up, and finally they submitted to his request. Layos joined the Jedi Order at the age of 7 as an Initiate. Studying In the Ways of the Force Layos learned quickly, adapting to the Jedi way faster than most. Restraint was very easy for him. Temptation never effected him. Layos was nearly pure.Layos was put under the charge of Master Hadrix for his Jedi training. Hadrix saw much promise for the young one's future. Hadrix took him with him to Barkhesh, where Layos faced the Sith Warrior, Igmund Foal. Igmund cut out Layos' tongue, but Layos defeated him in battle. Hadrix deemed that Layos had passed his Trial of Flesh as well as the Trial of Skill. For his Trial of Perserverence, Layos was tasked with standing on one foot on the roof of the Jedi Temple for an entire week. The Trial of Fear was a month in a Tythonian cave, where Layos conquered his fear of the dark. His Trial of the Mind was a riddle that took Layos a week to solve, under hours of rigorous meditation. After passing his trials, Layos was deemed a Jedi Knight by Master Satele Shan. Layos to this day serves the Republic faithfully. Powers and Abilities Layos is a Jedi Sentinel, doing the jobs no other Jedi would be able to. He is a stealthy guardian of the light. Layos wields two lightsabers of simple construction, both with blue crystals. He is nearing the Master level with the Jar'Kai system (the ability to fight with two lightsabers). Layos also has the rare ability of Shatterpoint. Layos is able to see the weakpoints, or fractures, in people, events, armor, and objects. However, if Layos doesn't understand the Shatterpoint, then he is unable to take advantage of it. Layos used Shatterpoint to defeat the Sith Apprentice Igmund Foal by seeing the Shatterpoint's in his saber form. Category:Player Character Category:Republic Category:Mirialan Category:Jedi